


body's a temple shorts

by xavierurban



Series: jaydickroy abo 'verse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Tim Drake, Breastfeeding, Breeding Kink, Forced Abortion, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Jason Todd, Pack Bonding, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Dick Grayson, Possessive Roy Harper, Pregnant Sex, Reconciliation, probably more to come but that's what i got so far man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: ficlets and drabbles from the same universe as your body's a temple. some will be gen, some will be m/e.mostlyin chronological order, but possibly not always.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: jaydickroy abo 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643986
Comments: 51
Kudos: 378





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Mine," he rumbles, and Jason clings to his shoulders as he tips his head back, giving Bruce better access to the glands on his neck._
> 
> the batfam finds out, and jason and bruce do some much needed bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be upfront in saying that if you don't like brujay, you might want to skip this chapter. in-verse, it is not a sexual thing at all, but i know a lot of people will see an adult breastfeeding from another adult as inherently sexual, so. y'know. to each their own, right?

Jason climbs off his bike, and unlatches his helmet before setting it aside, and a hush falls over the Cave immediately. It's broken, first, by the clatter of Alfred's tray slipping from his hands, and then by Damian rounding on Dick and pointing a finger at him.

"You didn't tell us!" He shrieks, glaring up at his eldest brother before turning his back on him. He inhales greedily, and then walks towards Jason with some kind of purpose in mind.

He grabs Jason by the hand, and the older omega's eyebrows raise as he stumbles along for a moment before catching his footing as Damian drags him across the Cave.

"Move, Father," he growls - as much as a pup can, anyway - and Bruce, for some reason, actually _listens._

Jason finds himself being shoved down into the recently vacated Batcomputer chair a moment later, and Damian follows, crawling up into his lap. Dick bursts into peels of laughter, and Jason flips him off behind Damian's back even as he drags the pup closer with his other hand.

He murmurs to him in one of the League's dialects, and Damian whines as he nuzzles at Jason's chest. Jason isn't in uniform, since he'd come to tell Bruce he needed to be kept off the patrol schedule despite his heat being over, and even the faint pressure of Damian leaning against him has wet spots spreading over the thin cotton of his shirt.

Damian whines again, and presses his nose to one of the spots, and Jason pets gently at the pup's hair before looking up at the rest of the family.

Dick, it comes as no surprise, is staring at his chest with a familiar heat in his eyes, and Jason knows the only reason he can't smell his arousal is because he's already got his blockers on.

Alfred is looking a little misty-eyed, but, aside from that, he seems to have pulled himself back together from the initial shock. Jason offers him a tentative smile, and his grandfather returns it with a warm one of his own.

Tim looks… vaguely jealous, actually, and Jason worries for all of five seconds before he realises that it's _Damian_ who Tim is staring at.

Christ, it's a good thing his milk came in so quickly and so plentiful, isn't it? He can already tell there's going to be a fight; there's just no way Damian will accept nursing alongside Tim.

Finally, Jason braces himself and turns his gaze to Bruce. He's expecting disappointment, distrust. He's expecting Bruce to tell him no, to tell him he can't keep them, that he's in no state to be bearing children, that he has no idea how the Lazarus markers in his DNA will impact a pup - forget that the Pit is the _only_ reason his uterus is even functional after the way the Joker had focused his assault on Jason's abdomen.

None of that is what happens.

Instead, there are honest to God _tears_ in Bruce's eyes, eyes that are bright with wonder, and Jason keens immediately.

"Alpha," he calls, and everyone knows he doesn't mean Dick, knows this is a child calling for their parent, and Bruce crowds in against him, cupping Jason's cheeks between his hands. Damian grumbles, and shifts to press more into Jason's side than his chest.

"Jaylad," he says, and Jason's eyes water with the knowledge of how long it's been since Bruce used that tone with him, "Oh, my sweet, precious pup, I'm so happy for you."

He rests their foreheads together, and inhales slowly, taking in the scents of milk and pregnant omega, the scent of _pack_ that lingers even now on Jason's skin, reinforced by Dick and by his siblings, even when Bruce had failed to reclaim him himself. 

"B," Jason gasps, chokes on it as his tears spill over, and he clings to Bruce's wrists, _"Dad."_

Bruce rumbles out a comforting sound, and Jason sags forward against him, lets his hands slip away so he can hug around the alpha's midsection instead.

"My little treasure," he murmurs, slides a hand into Jason's hair to massage his scalp, and Jason whines.

He hasn't heard those words from Bruce since before he died, and they send a stabbing pain through his chest.

It isn't fair. 

It isn't fair that Bruce hadn't cared enough to accept him back into the pack until now, until he's being a good little _breeder_ like he's supposed to be. He can smell his own scent going sour with distress, and both the alphas in the room start rumbling in response.

"Jaylad," Bruce says, and he sounds pained, " _Jason._ What's wrong?"

"You didn't want me," he says, and he wishes it would sting, that he could muster up even a fraction of the indignant anger he should be feeling, but he just sounds sad. Small.

Damian gives another of his little puppy growls, and Jason shudders.

"You only want the pups," he adds, and Bruce growls and holds him closer.

"No," he says, "No, Jaylad." He pulls back, and gently coaxes Jason into looking up at him. He brushes a thumb over his cheek, catching a tear as it falls, and Jason whines.

"I'm sorry, Jason," he says, "For not learning how to relate to you as you are now. For letting it go unsaid that you were still a part of my pack, and letting you go on thinking I didn't want you anymore."

"But you are _mine_. _My_ pup," he continues, and Jason feels his lip tremble, "As you have been since the day I found you by the Batmobile. And I will tell you that every day, if it means you might forgive me all the ways I've failed you."

Jason stares at him, knows there must be hope and caution in his eyes in equal measure, and Bruce brushes more tears away from his cheeks.

"Leave us," he orders quietly, and Damian whines but obeys, squeezing out from between them and slinking over to Dick. He grabs the alpha by his hand, and tugs at him, and Dick takes a deep, shuddering breath as he finally turns his attention away from his father and his distressed mate.

"It's okay, Dick," Tim murmurs, and the two youngest members of the pack lead him off gently towards their patrol vehicles. Alfred, too, makes himself scarce, quickly cleaning up the dishes he'd dropped and heading back up into the manor.

When they're alone, Bruce sheds his suit down to his under armour and lifts him into his arms; Jason gives a startled yelp as he clings onto him. 

"I should have done this a long time ago, Jason," he says, and the omega tucks his face against his father's shoulder as he's carried up the stairs. They keep going until they reach Bruce's room, and he's unbearably gentle as he lays Jason out in the pack nest.

He crawls over him, nuzzles into his clothed breasts before moving higher and scenting at his neck.

 _"Mine,"_ he rumbles, and Jason clings to his shoulders as he tips his head back, giving Bruce better access to the glands on his neck.

Bruce takes the invitation gladly, laving his tongue over the space where the Pit had washed away his claim, the place now covered with the evidence of Dick and Roy's love for his second son.

"Your worth to me is not measured by the number of pups you can carry inside you," he tells him, lips brushing over Jason's skin with every word. Jason shivers, and when he presses his chest up against Bruce's, milk leaks out, filling the air with its sweet scent.

"You're a miracle, Jason," Bruce tells him, "You came back to me, my perfect treasure." He nips gently at Jason's skin, not enough to leave a mark, but hard enough for Jason to feel. He gasps, pressing up harder against the alpha as tears well in his eyes.

"Can you forgive a jaded old man for being blind?" He asks, his hand sliding up under Jason's shirt to caress his side. His scent spikes with sadness as he licks over the batarang scar on Jason's neck, "Can you forgive me every sin I've enacted against you?"

"Bruce, please," he whimpers, his tears falling when he blinks, "Yes. _Yes,_ Alpha, I forgive you. Please, _please._ "

Bruce's scent swells with pride, with _relief_ and _love_ and _protection_ , and Jason thinks he could drown in it. The alpha takes great care in stripping Jason of his shirt and the silk bra he's wearing underneath, and is gentler still as he kisses over his swollen breasts.

"My beautiful omega," he croons, and laps at the sticky trails of spilled milk on Jason's skin, "Look at you. You're everything I ever wanted you to be." He kisses over the swell of each breast, and continues, "Healthy, and strong, and _loved_ , Jaylad. You are so loved. I'm sorry you didn't know."

Jason sobs, and tears streak down his cheeks as he slides a hand up Bruce's neck and into his hair, uses the grip to push Bruce's face into the space between his breasts.

"Please," he begs again, and the alpha above him chuckles.

"Easy, Jay," he says, but the words come out muffled. He stays right where he is for several more seconds before he shifts, kisses his way up the inside of Jason's tit and over to its peaked nipple.

Jason keens at the first touch of Bruce's tongue against sensitive skin, just a teasing lick followed by another of the same.

"Bruce," he whines, squirming beneath his father, and the alpha chuckles again, the only warning he gives before getting his lips around it and _sucking._

Jason breathes out a soft sigh at the release of pressure, tension bleeding from his muscles as he relaxes back against the soft linens of his family nest. He's not expecting the feelings of love that crash over him like waves, flooding down the pack bond he'd thought he'd lost.

But a bond is more than skin deep, and while his skin had lost the mark of Bruce's claim, somehow, his body still _knows._ The reality of it has tears welling up in his eyes once more.

By the time Bruce moves onto his other breast, he's purring softly, his hand loose in his father's hair. It's everything he dreamed it would be when he was still a pup and his new pack was in shambles that he was too young to fix. It settles something inside of him, some half-forgotten feeling of _failure_ , and Bruce rumbles as if he knows exactly what Jason is thinking.

Maybe he does.

"You're so good to me, Jay," he murmurs, kissing reverently over Jason's breasts, "So good for me. My perfect omega pup."

Jason keens, and tips his head back again, lets Bruce scent over his neck again, and closes his eyes. Even in his new nest, with both of his alpha mates crowding in on both sides, Jason thinks he hasn't felt this safe since before he died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The sight of the two omegas lying inside his nest makes his heart swell, and it's ridiculous, because Damian isn't his in any way that counts._
> 
> roy admires the sight of his omega nursing a pup in their nest

Roy leans against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest and a fond smile curling his lips. Neither of the bed's occupants has noticed him yet, but that's fine by him.

The sight of the two omegas lying inside his nest makes his heart swell, and it's ridiculous, because Damian isn't his in any way that counts (except for how he _is_ , because he's Jason's, has been Jason's since Talia thought having a pup on his breast might coax the omega's mind back from the darkness it had locked itself into, and he's Dick's, too, his Robin, his not-quite-a-son, not-quite-a-brother, and doesn't that make Roy his step- _something_?). Maybe it's just knowing that his own pups are growing inside Jason's body right now, that this is their future, but there's a warm pride settling low in his stomach at the way Jason curls himself protectively around the pup suckling his breast.

He pads quietly into the room, and peels his blockers off. Damian stirs, makes to pull away, but Jason's hand curls into his hair and holds him gently in place.

Roy gives a low rumble, pleased with the way his mate has deemed him safe, and he slides into the nest behind Jason. He kisses the back of his shoulder, and loops an arm around his omega's waist, his hand lingering on his pregnant belly.

"He okay?" He asks, and Jason sighs, tipping his head, and Roy licks over the exposed mating scars on his neck.

"Crane," Jason growls, and massages his fingers against Damian's scalp, "Antidote's working, at least."

Roy bares his teeth, his scent flaring protectively, and both of the omegas shudder in response.

"Rest," he commands, knowing they'll both be powerless but to obey, "Let me take watch for a while."

Jason hums, and lays his free hand over the one on his stomach as his eyes slip closed. Damian isn't far behind, and a few drops of milk spill over his lips, sliding down his chin as Jason's nipple is freed from his slackened mouth.

Soon, he tells himself, soon it will be his own pup sleeping on Jason's breast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I swear to God, Grayson," the omega grumbles, "If you drown my pups because you can't keep your stupid knot out of me, I'll kill you."_
> 
> dick can't really control himself when confronted with the scent and sight of his pregnant mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case it wasn't obvious, this is one of the e-rated chapters. enjoy!

It's been a few weeks now since Jason has started to show, and Dick still feels a fire building in his gut every time he sees his mate's pouched belly. Jason keeps laughing at him and calling him a knothead, but he never actually complains about taking that knot.

(Roy is just as bad, he knows, and Jason must be exhausted, must be completely worn out, somedays, but he doesn't complain, not really. Teases, and puts on a show about being inconvenienced, but Dick knows the omega wouldn't hesitate to bare his teeth at them if he was truly upset.)

He should expect it, by now, when he comes home, but the scent of  _ pregnant omega _ still hits him like a fist to the face when he opens the door to their home. The recognition that it's  _ his _ pregnant omega has a growl building in his throat as he steps inside, letting the door slam behind him.

He hears water sloshing and Jason swearing coming from the kitchen, and his feet lead him there without any conscious thought. Jason is standing at the sink, bending slightly to compensate for the fact that his belly is in his way, and Dick lets out another growl at the sight of him.

"Bad day?" Jason starts to ask, misunderstanding his aggression, and Dick moves to stand behind him, grabs him by the hips and drags him back against his stiffening cock,  _ "Oh." _

"Dick," he whines, wiggling against him, "I'm busy."

It's hardly a real protest, and Jason drops the cloth and the plate he'd been washing back into the sink, grips onto the counter, instead. Dick shoves his hand into the front of Jason's sweats, and groans when he finds him bare underneath.

He teases the tip of a finger up and down the seam of his cunt in slow strokes until Jason is whining and pressing down against it, and then slips it in further so he can feel the way his slick is starting to spread. He still refrains from actually pressing up into Jason's body, focuses his touches on the omega's clitoris until his breath is hitching and he's jerking his hips in tight little circles that make Dick's cock feel impossibly harder.

Finally,  _ finally _ , he slips a finger into Jason, and groans against his shoulder at how good he feels, slick, and hot, and soft to the touch. He only has to drag that finger in and out a few times before he's able to press back in with two, curling them and stroking along Jason's walls.

"You cannot begin to comprehend how amazing you smell right now," he breathes out, inhaling pointedly at the side of Jason's neck before licking at his skin, "I can smell how full you are with my pups, Jay, and it's the most delicious thing I've ever smelt."

Jason lets out a high whine, grinding down against his fingers and clenching around them, and Dick licks over his neck again.

"I spend all day thinking about being inside you, did you know that?" He asks, and Jason whines again, shaking his head, "Oh, I do. It's distracting, baby, trying to work and knowing you're sitting pretty here at home, growing our children inside of you. I had to jerk off in my cruiser earlier, because I couldn't stop thinking about it. About  _ you _ ."

"Alpha," Jason cries out, and Dick pulls out, rubs over Jason's clit with wet fingers.

"I want you fucking  _ dripping _ with my cum, baby," he purrs, "So filled up you're overflowing because you don't  _ need _ it right now, but you want it. You do, don't you? You wish I could give you another one even with your belly full already."

"Yes," Jason gasps, shivering and twitching as Dick's fingers move faster, press harder, "Yes, Alpha. Want you to put another one in me, oh, fuck,  _ Dick. _ "

Dick smirks, and sucks a mark into Jason's neck as he continues his assault on his mate's clit, and after Jason comes with a sob and soaks through his pants, Dick picks him up and carries him to their bedroom.

He makes quick work of their clothing before he lays back in their nest and pats his thighs.

"Get that sloppy cunt over here," he calls, and Jason flushes a beautiful shade of red as he obeys. He wobbles slightly as he swings himself over Dick's lap, and he reaches out to steady him with a hand on each hip.

He groans as he drags Jason down on his cock, all that tight, wet heat squeezing around him, and Jason doesn't hesitate for even a second before raising back up and slamming himself back down.

"Yeah," Dick groans, "Show me how bad you want it, Jay. Fuck yourself on my cock until I come, fucking breed  _ yourself _ if you want more pups that badly." Jason moans as he does just that, riding Dick like it's the most important task he's ever been given, and it leaves Dick free to just  _ watch. _

And watch he does, folding his arms behind his head and staring up at Jason hungrily. His skin is flushed so nicely, already beginning to be covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his cock is hard and dripping as it bounces along with Jason.

And then there's his tits.

Swollen with milk - Dick swears they're getting bigger every day - and topped with perfectly perked little nubs that glisten with white milk that keeps beading up out of them. They, too, bounce along with the omega, and Dick is fixated as he watches, growling possessively without even realizing it. Jason's blush spreads down when he notices the attention, turning his chest pink, and he reaches up to grab one of them. He squeezes it in his hand, moaning out as he does, and then thumbs over the nipple, spreads around the milk that leaks out.

Dick growls, and Jason yelps in surprise when he thrusts up into him hard, hard enough that his growing knot nearly goes in, too.

"You fucking love your new tits, don't you, Jason?" He demands, and Jason whines, still rubbing over his nipple, "Is this what you do when we leave you alone? Do you stick one hand up your cunt and play with your tits with the other?"

Jason moans, and, rather than answer, he squeezes at the sensitive nub until milk squirts out, splattering over Dick's chest where Jason was aiming.

"Fuck," he swears, and reaches out to cup Jason's breasts with his own hands. He squeezes and rubs, pushes them up and down Jason's chest, and Jason gasps out his name.

"Should keep you bred just to make sure your tits are always this big," he growls, shoving them together to emphasize the line of cleavage they create, "You want that? You want me to make sure your tits are never without milk again?"

Jason nods, his eyes shining with tears as Dick shifts to push himself up off of the bed. He leans in, and latches his mouth around one of those dark buds and sucks hard, moaning as the sweet taste of his omega floods his mouth.

It makes Jason cry out, his nails scrabbling over Dick's back and shoulders as he tries to pull him closer, and he grinds forward to get friction on his cock where its trapped between their bodies.

"Alpha," he cries, puffing out his chest to give Dick  _ more _ , "Alpha, please. Need your knot, need you to come inside me, please."

Dick rumbles, and bites a warning against Jason's chest, his cock twitching inside of him when it makes the omega give a reedy whine.

"So fucking greedy," he growls when he finally separates himself from Jason's breast. He pulls his hand back and slaps across Jason's other tit, watches as milk drips out, "You want my knot, slut? Fine."

He lifts Jason off of his cock entirely, and Jason moans out a protest that he ignores. He shuffles backwards, sitting against the headboard, and then drags Jason back down into his lap, helps the omega to kneel over him again.

His hands on Jason's hips guide him back down until Dick can bury himself back into that tight passage, and then he lifts Jason again before pulling him down hard on his dick. Jason screams, and Dick does it again, keeps doing it until Jason is sobbing and drooling from how hard it is to breath, to swallow, to  _ think _ .

Dick's knot swells and bursts inside of him within seconds of breaching Jason's cunt, and Jason clamps down right around him, his walls convulsing as he comes with his dick trapped between their bodies.

"Alpha!" He cries out, and Dick buries his face in Jason's chest, kissing and licking and sucking while Jason squirms in his lap and tries to catch his breath.

"You're going to take every last drop," he growls when Jason doesn't stop squirming, when he actively tries to pull away from the knot inside of him that's stretching him wider than he thinks he can take (but he can, Dick  _ knows  _ he can), "I don't want to see any of it dripping out of your filthy pussy later."

Jason whines, and lets himself fall against Dick's chest as he pants.

"S'too full," he cries, and Dick soothes a hand down his spine, "Too full, Alpha, s'no more room, I can't."

"Yes, you can," he murmurs, "You  _ will _ ."

Jason whimpers, but settles at the command, and Dick is overcome by love for him. He knows Jason can feel it, too, by the way he gasps and returns it just as strongly down their bond. 

It's a while before Jason starts to stir in his lap, and Dick holds him down firmly even though his knot has gone down enough that they could part.

"I swear to God, Grayson," the omega grumbles, "If you drown my pups because you can't keep your stupid knot out of me, I'll kill you."

Dick should be offended, probably, by the implication that he would ever harm an unborn child, but he just laughs instead, and grinds himself deeper into Jason, drawing a whine from the omega.

"They're not going to drown, Little Wing," he promises, and Jason huffs.

"Better not," he mutters, and Dick licks over the scars on his neck one last time before he exhales. He rests his forehead against Jason's shoulder, and allows himself to simply enjoy the feeling of his omega over and around him, the scent of milk and their coupling in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Roy," he whimpers, shudders running down his spine and making him shake, "I think something's wrong."_
> 
> Jason and the not-so-joys of morning sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i know very little about the ins and outs of pregnancy, and i'm extrapolating a little here from averages mixed with the fact that symptoms can start sooner and be more severe in a multiples pregnancy. 
> 
> trigger warnings for vomiting and references to forced abortion

Jason doesn't remember it being this bad, the first time. Then again, he'd barely had time for the morning sickness to set in before the entire process had been cruelly cut short, and any sickness he'd suffered after that had been of a different kind.

Still, he's sure it didn't start this quickly; it's barely been a month since his heat had ended.

There are tears in his eyes and snot dripping from his nose as he rests his forehead against the cool porcelain of the toilet seat, Roy's hand soothing up and down his back as he keeps up a constant, low rumble. His throat burns from the bile that keeps passing through it, and Jason whines miserably.

Is this normal? Or is something wrong? Is _he_ wrong? A bad omega? Did- Did the Pit not _actually_ heal his womb as fully as he'd thought?

Roy's rumbling grows louder, and Jason can only assume that his scent must be betraying the anxiety he feels.

"Roy," he whimpers, shudders running down his spine and making him shake, "I think something's wrong."

His words make Roy growl, and he shudders again as concern rushes through their bond. 

They're in such a difficult position. Jason can't go to the hospital and start the process under one of his false identities if he wants to be legally resurrected as Jason Todd later, but he still hasn't decided if that's what he wants. And Alfred has proven himself a capable emergency surgeon, but he's no obstetrician, and Jason is convinced that Leslie hates him, that she'll take one look at Jason, at everything he's done, everyone he's killed, and decide he's not fit to have children, that she'll force him to abort the pups he's carrying no matter how much Dick and Roy swear they would never let such a thing happen. 

"Jay," Roy says, softly but still clearly pleading, "Please let me take you to Leslie's clinic."

Jason whines, and shakes his head. It's a poor move, and his stomach roils as he brings up another round of bile. Roy's scent spikes with fear, and Jason lets loose a sob as he chokes on the taste of his own sick.

"If she so much as threatens to harm you or our pups, Jaybird, I swear to you that I'll take you far, far away from here where she can't reach you," he promises, and Jason _knows_ that Roy believes his fears are unfounded, but he can't detect even an ounce of a lie in his mate's words.

It's that, coupled with his own mounting fear for the health and safety of their pups, that allows the fight to drain out of him.

Jason gives a low whine, and nods.

"Okay," he agrees shakily, "But- But at the Cave."

Roy's hand settles over the back of his neck briefly, gives it a fleeting squeeze before he returns to rubbing Jason's back, and Jason feels himself deflate.

"Whatever you want, baby," Roy promises. He leans in, and drops a kiss to Jason's shoulder, presses his thanks into Jason's skin with words that can barely be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jokes, my original self-prompt for this was "morning sickness fluff." that was a lie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Jason Peter Todd,” she says, scowling down at him in a way that makes him flinch and recoil a fraction, “What were you thinking? You should have come to me as soon as you knew!”_
> 
> jason has his first appointment with leslie regarding his pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a direct follow-up to the previous update.
> 
> I'm by no means a medical professional, nor have I ever been pregnant, so I'm really just pulling a lot of shit from the internet here. I make no claims on how accurate this is to what a first appointment with your OB-GYN would be like, or what an ultrasound at one month would realistically show. Just roll with it, pls. There's kind of a lot going on in this 'chapter', and I apologize for that. They're all things I wanted to keep together, but it also means some things maybe didn't appear to get the gravitas they deserved??? Probably, they'll come up again though, so, you know. There's that.
> 
> Warnings for talk of forced abortion and references to other birthing concerns. Also, arguably, Jason seems to dissociate a bit during his pelvic examination.
> 
> This chapter is basically gen until the very ending where it starts to veer towards E but then does a fade to black.

A few hours later finds Jason sitting on a hospital bed in the Bat Cave, surrounded by three, overbearing, panicking alphas as Alfred prepares the ultrasound machine for Dr. Thompkins. The anxiety rolling off of his father and his mates is doing nothing to settle his own fears, and Alfred keeps cutting them reproaching looks whenever he thinks Jason isn’t looking.

He wishes, for a moment, that they had let Damian stay, but then they would have had to let Tim stay, too, and Jason doesn’t want him to hear what he knows he’s going to have to talk about. He doesn’t particularly want Bruce or Alfred to hear it, either, but the thought of sending either of them away threatens to make him fall apart even further.

“Doctor Thompkins should be here shortly,” Alfred’s smooth voice cuts in. He steps past Jason, laying a hand on his shoulder for a moment before he continues on his way, “I shall return when she arrives.”

“Thanks, Al,” Jason mumbles, and then hunches over further, arms curling around his belly.

He feels the mattress dip next to him, and his nostrils flare out to catch the strengthened burst of Dick’s scent before he lets himself tip sideways to rest against his mate’s side. Dick buries his face in his hair, kissing the crown of his head, and Jason whines.

“It’s going to be just fine, Jay,” he promises softly as he winds an arm around Jason’s shoulders, “There’s nothing to worry about. We’ll all be right here the whole time.”

His hand settles over Jason’s belly, rubbing idly through the thin layer of his gown, and Jason shivers and presses closer.

They stay there, just like that, until Alfred and Leslie’s voices begin to travel down the stairs to the Cave. Dick presses another kiss to Jason’s crown before he stands, and makes his way back over to where Roy and Bruce are huddled so as not to be in Leslie or Alfred’s way.

Leslie looks as put together and professional as ever as she crosses the Cave with Alfred in tow, and she sets her bag down on the table next to the hospital bed with a dull _thunk_.

“Jason Peter Todd,” she says, scowling down at him in a way that makes him flinch and recoil a fraction, “What were you thinking? You should have come to me as soon as you knew!”

He snaps his mouth shut, having opened it to try and- Defend himself? Apologize? He’s not really sure, actually, but it doesn’t matter, anyway. Leslie’s scent holds some anger, yes, but it’s not-

It’s not tinged with disgust or fear the way he’d thought it would be; it’s more of a- a _concerned_ anger, and it’s throwing him for a loop.

He was so sure that she’d be opposed.

“I didn’t want you to make me give them up,” he finally says, and it’s said so quietly, but it’s quiet in the Cave, too, and the sound travels. Bruce sucks in a sharp breath, and Roy gives a little warning grumble that has Leslie straightening and raising her chin.

“Why on earth would you be worried about that?” She demands of him, and Jason blinks up at her in surprised confusion.

“I’m a killer,” he says, as if that explains everything, and he misses the shrewd, accusing look that Alfred shoots Bruce, though he does catch the way Bruce’s scent sours for a moment before returning to its usual, carefully neutral scent.

Leslie’s expression doesn’t change, not really, but Jason can see something soften in her eyes.

“And I’m a _professional_ ,” she points out, and Jason ducks his head, feeling oddly chastened. She lets out a little huff, and then puts her hand on his shoulder, squeezing once before pulling back, “Now, since Alfred already had you do a urine sample, you can go ahead and lay down for me.”

Jason obliges, trying not to blush too deeply as she helps him lift his feet up into the waiting stirrups. He sucks in a sharp breath, letting it out slowly, and then looks over at the crowd standing a few paces away from the bed. He gives a beckoning little whine, and all three of the alphas lung forward before stopping themselves. There seems to be some non-verbal discussion before Bruce steps forward, coming to Jason’s side and taking one of his hands into his own.

“It’s alright, Jaylad,” he murmurs, “It’s just a pelvic exam, you’re in safe hands, I promise.”

It does little to reassure him, and Jason squeezes down hard on his father’s hand as Leslie settles herself at the end of the bed.

Will she be able to tell that he’s been pregnant before? That he’s had an abortion?

Will it change her mind on letting him keep these pups?

He shivers, and it’s only partially related to how cool Leslie’s gloved fingers feel as they touch sensitive skin. Leslie is silent, and Jason can’t see her face. She wears blockers when she works, too, and it all adds up to mean that he can’t get a read on her. When she finally looks up, her expression doesn’t seem to have changed any, and Jason tries to let that relax him.

She holds her hand out, and Alfred hands her a speculum from her medical bag. He swallows, dropping his head back, and gives a small nod when she tells him to breath deeply. It’s easy to fall into obedience as Leslie guides him through the different stages of the examination and then moves on to checking over his breasts. His mind drifts, still spinning with anxiety over how ill he’s been feeling as well as what’s going to happen next, and it’s Dick who has to speak up to answer when the doctor asks how far along Jason is supposed to be.

He zones back in around the time when Leslie is preparing to take a blood sample, and he doesn’t even really remember being made to sit up again, but he must have been at some point. He looks up to see Bruce watching him worriedly and lifts his face for his father to lean down and nuzzle over his cheek before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Almost done, Jaylad,” he promises, reaching out with his free hand to smooth down his unruly hair, “Just a blood sample for testing and then the ultrasound.”

He nods, turning his arm over when Leslie returns from prepping the vials, and closes his eyes.

Soon. Soon, they’ll know if something is wrong. Once Leslie looks at the ultrasound, she’ll be able to tell him if he’s worrying over nothing.

Or if he’s not.

He shudders, and Bruce strokes through his hair again.

He doesn’t even feel the blood draw, just blinks his eyes open when Leslie tells him he can lay back down again. Bruce helps him to adjust the blankets over himself so he can pull the gown down once more, and then Alfred is wheeling the ultrasound machine closer as Leslie rolls up to him on a rolling chair. Bruce moves to his other side, and takes Jason’s hand again.

“This is going to be chilly,” Leslie warns him, and Jason nods, but he still ends up sucking in a little breath of shock when she squirts the gel onto his stomach and then brings the probe to his skin. She hums, moving it around as she focuses on the screen.

“Roy said you were… _concerned_ , when he called me,” she says, and Jason winces, “Can you tell me why? Did you feel something abnormal?”

Jason frowns, and closes his eyes, unable to look up at his father when he knows where this conversation is going to have to go.

“Not exactly,” he mumbles, and she huff again, “It- It’s just, isn’t it too soon? For the morning sickness?”

Leslie hums, and continues to slowly move the probe over his belly.

“Not necessarily.”

“Oh,” Jason says, deflating a little, and then, in a small voice that trembles so much he’s honestly a bit disappointed in himself, he adds, “It’s just… It wasn’t like this last time.”

Leslie must freeze, because the probe stops moving for a moment, and Jason trembles as a burst of shock enters the air, clearly attached to both Bruce and Alfred’s scents.

“Last time?” Bruce asks, and it sounds like he’s forcing the words out between gritted teeth, but Jason refuses to look up and see for sure.

After a moment, Leslie resumes her task.

“You’ve miscarried?” She asks, and Jason flinches, his own scent souring with anxiety and sadness. He shakes his head, and forces his eyes to open a fraction only to see her narrowing her gaze at him in consideration.

“A still-birth?” She asks, and he shakes his head again.

“I,” he starts, and he can taste salt at the back of his throat before he actually feels the tears welling up and dripping down his cheeks, “I didn’t _want_ to! I didn’t get a choice! He wouldn’t let me keep it! It wasn’t- It wasn’t my _fault!_ ”

Bruce snarls, and his grip on Jason’s hand tightens almost painfully, but Jason doesn’t feel afraid, not when it’s righteous indignation and protective rage washing away every ounce of neutrality in Bruce’s scent.

“Who?” He demands, and Jason whimpers at even the thought of telling his father what had happened. He opens his mouth, but the name just won’t come out.

“Ra’s,” Dick says finally, loud enough to carry over from where he and Roy are standing, both clutching tightly to the other’s hand to keep from crowding their distressed omega. Dick’s face is tucked into Roy’s throat in an attempt to calm himself, but he manages to cut a side-long glance at his father, taking in his reaction. Bruce positively _howls_ with rage, and Jason does flinch this time, his heart rate picking up as he sucks in a hitching breath - a breath that only serves to fill his senses with the swelling outrage that’s rapidly overwhelming every other scent in the room.

Milk beads up at Jason’s nipples, spilling over and trickling over his breasts and down onto his sides, and he whines as he bares his throat submissively.

“Enough, Bruce,” Leslie snaps, and he snarls at her for several moments before he seems to reign himself in. His hand is trembling around Jason’s, and the air is still thick with the scent of his anger, but when Jason opens his eyes fully to look up at him, he can read the heartache in his father’s eyes all too clearly.

“It- It was Talia’s. That’s, that’s why,” he explains haltingly, licking his lips and letting his gaze drift sideways, no longer looking Bruce right in the eyes, “When _he_ found out…”

Jason shudders, and Dick and Roy both start to rumble softly, wanting to comfort their mate but not wanting to get between him and his familial Alpha - especially when said alpha is still exuding such strong anger pheromones.

“I’m so sorry, Jason,” Bruce murmurs, his voice going all choked-up, and Jason blinks back a fresh wave of tears, “I should have been there. You never should have been in that position in the first place.”

He makes a small noise in the back of his throat, and turns his face towards the alpha. Bruce raises their joined hands, lifting them up onto Jason’s pillow so he can nuzzle into the scent gland on his father’s wrist. He lets out another whine as he presses his nose closer and flicks his tongue out to lick at Bruce’s skin.

Leslie trills out a surprised sound, and everyone looks back at her in an instant. Jason can’t see the screen from where he is, not with the bedrails up and in the way, but Bruce must be able to if the way his scent spikes with surprise before leveling out into something pleased that almost completely overrides the previous anger and sadness is any indication.

“What?” Jason asks, frantic even though there’s no indication that it’s a bad thing, “What is it?”

Bruce squeezes his hand, and then gestures for Roy and Dick to come join them.

Dick gasps quietly as they join Bruce on the other side of the hospital bed, his scent going sharp and clear with happiness, and Roy’s own somewhat more mellow scent of pleasure follows as Bruce helps Jason with the controls that will raise the back of the bed. He stares for a moment once he’s able to see the monitor, uncomprehending of what it is that he’s seeing, and then-

“Congratulations, boys,” Leslie tells them gently, “You’re having triplets.”

Jason’s hand drops to his stomach as he stares, and he winces and then looks down in surprise when he ends up with gel all over his hand. Alfred chuckles as he passes him a cloth to wipe himself off with, and Jason’s not sure he’s ever heard the beta sound quite so fond.

“Triplets?” Roy questions, and he sounds so awed that it makes Jason’s heart flutter, “Are you sure?”

“Quite,” Leslie tells them, and then she’s moving the probe again, so very slowly, and pointing out the three separate embryos as she goes along. “It will be a while longer before you have a more clear idea of what you’re facing,” she says finally as she withdraws the probe and sets it back on the machine until it’s ready to be cleaned, “But everything looks fine right now. It isn’t uncommon in a multiples pregnancy to experience various symptoms more severely, nor to experience them sooner.”

Jason lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was even still holding at that, some long held tension easing from his shoulders, and Leslie pets gently at his arm even as Dick runs his fingers through his hair and gives a comforting chirr.

“You and your pups are just fine, Jason,” she tells him, then tips her head in consideration, “Of course, I still need to run your urine, blood and pap tests, but I don’t expect to find anything troubling.”

She stands, and snaps her gloves off, tossing them into the garbage and then moving to the sink to wash her hands.

“I’ll give you three a moment, and then we should talk about your next steps.”

Jason just nods at her a bit dumbly, and her expression softens, before she turns to Bruce, “Bruce, Alfred, if you’d both come with me for a moment?”

Bruce, in particular, seems reluctant to leave Jason’s side, but under the stern looks from his two primary parental figures, he eventually obliges, though not before dropping another kiss to the top of Jason’s head.

As soon as the curtain to the medical suite has been closed behind them, Roy takes the cloth from Jason and finishes wiping off his stomach, and Dick climbs over the railing to join him in the bed.

“Triplets!” He exclaims, burying his face in Jason’s neck and nipping over his mating scars. He licks over them, after, and his voice drops into something low and throaty as he says, “My beautiful, _fertile_ omega.” His words make Jason shudder, and he whines quietly, tipping his neck further as Roy spreads a proprietary hand over his belly and then leans in to kiss it.

“You’re amazing, Jaybird,” he murmurs, looking up at him with a mix of heat and awe in his gaze, “Giving your Alphas a whole litter, look at you. Such a perfect omega for us.”

Jason’s cheeks are burning, and he blinks away a fresh wave of tears - good ones, this time. He opens his mouth to speak, but Dick nips at his neck again as he reaches down to tweak one of Jason’s nipples, and he gives a breathy whine instead, arching up into the touch. He knows he should protest when Roy’s hand slips down under the blankets, but he’s too relieved by the good news, too _thrilled_ with the praise from his mates, at the evidence that they want these pups - _pups!_ They aren't just saying it, there really are not one, not two, but _three_ precious, beautiful pups in his womb - just as badly as he does. Besides, Dick turns his face and steals his lips in a kiss, swallowing his moan as Roy’s finger slides down his slit, and, well.

It’s only going to be worse if he lets them stew in their hunger all night, isn’t it?

He lets out a contented sigh against Dick’s lips, spreads his legs wider in invitation, and allows his mates to show him just how happy they are to sire his pups.


End file.
